A Tale of Two Towns
by rylanwaterbender
Summary: North- as if fate decided- falls for a captivating young woman he may never see again. However, something happens that changes everyone- and the strong- minded Nicholas St. North- forever.
1. The Strangest Feeling

_**Yes, I created a woman for North. I just had this idea in my head. What if, I thought, people didn't know about Marcus's mom? So I wrote this story. Hope y'all like it! (And yes, I am from Texas.)**_

An Unexpected Rescue

It was a normal day, somewhere outside the woods of Santoff Claussen- North and Katherine were riding along- North on his horse, Petrov, and Katherine on her goose, Kailash.

"Why don't we do this more often, North?" Katherine wondered, looking up at the young man.

"Well," North began, "first off, we need to deal with Pitch and his Fearlings. So, we are basically patrolling the boarders of our home."

"Oh," Katherine nodded.

Suddenly, a shriek pierced the air. "HELP! _AHHH!"_

North and Katharine swiftly glanced at one another. Who could be in the winter woods at sunset?

"HYAH!" North yelled as Petrov reared up in the air. Katharine's goose raced off after the wizard apprentice and his twelve- hundred pound horse.

"_AAAHHHHHH!"_

The scream got louder, which meant that the person being attacked wasn't too far away. North unsheathed his enchanted sword. It begun to glow, which meant North was ready to attack. Katharine reached for her dagger as Kailash perused after Petrov.

They reached a clearing, where they saw a group of Fearlings surrounding someone. It was hard to tell who it was.

North yelled, "Hey! Over here, you blasted shadows!"

Katharine blinked. "You need to work on your taunts a bit."

"Yes, I do."

"So, what happens now?"

"I will fight the Fearlings, and you rescue the person."

"Huh, usually, you would rescue the person _and _fight at the same time, and I-"

"We will talk about that later. For now, we help the person."

"Okay." Katharine motioned her goose forward. "Come on, Kailash!"

Kailash let out a threatening, loud _HONK _and rushed forward.

In the meantime, North was too busy cutting Fearlings and watching them turn to ashes and dust.

The battle was quite exhausting, but very exciting. After the Fearlings flew off because of the moonlight or were demolished, Katharine walked over to the person backed up against a tree, looking up at them in fear.

North walked over and sheathed his sword, or it sheathed itself. North looked down at the captive.

It was a woman- a young woman with wavy, shoulder- length hair the color of silky raven feathers, her bangs brushed from the left to the right. Her eyes were the color of the sky, but filled with fear. She had high cheekbones that must've been naturally the color of roses against her fair skin. She adorned a brown fur coat, black boots, and grey pants. She looked slightly around North's age.

"We… we don't mean any harm," Katharine spoke, sheathing her dagger.

The young woman blinked and coked her head, clearly confused. Then she shook her head. And then she spoke.

"I… I'm afraid I lost my way to my village when it got dark," she hesitantly explained. Her voice was soft and gentle. "Then, I…. I don't know what attacked me."

"Those," North explained, "are Fearlings. They haunt you and never stop until you may as well become a Fearling yourself. They are the aids of Pitch the Nightmare King."

"They don't sound so delightful," the woman sighed, picking herself up. "Well, thank you for saving me." She started to turn to walk away.

Katharine raced over and hopped in the woman's way. "Wait! What if the Fearlings- or Pitch! - what if they attacked you again?"

The woman paused. She sighed. "I honestly don't know. They fear the Moon, so I believe I will be fine."

"But where is your village?" North questioned.

The woman shook her head. "I- I honestly think I will freeze before I reach it."

North smiled generously. "Do not worry. We will take you there." He hopped onto Petrov and held out his hand for her to take.

The woman hesitantly took it, and North helped her on Petrov, who snorted happily and shook his mane.

"Now," North turned so he could face the young woman, "where do you live?"

"The village of Saint Clarkson," came the reply from her.

Katharine nodded east. "I believe it is that way."

The two animals raced off, through the moonlight, carrying Katharine, North, and the young woman.

…ALMOST THIRTY MINUTES LATER…..

They reached the village of Saint Clarkson, where, just outside of it, North hopped off Petrov, and then he helped the raven- haired woman off.

The woman smiled up at North as he climbed back onto his horse. "Thank you for helping me out back in the woods," she said quietly.

It was there when North realized she was a very beautiful young woman- probably the most beautiful he'd ever seen.

"You are welcome." Katharine smiled, and tugged at Petrov's reins. "Come on, North. It is time to go."

North looked down at the young woman and smiled. "Pardon me, but I don't think we all introduced ourselves completely," he said. He hopped off his horse and held out his hand. "My name is Nicholas St. North."

"My name is Katharine," the girl on the goose introduced herself, "and this is Kailash!"

Kailash honked happily.

Petrov shorted and nudged North's shoulder. "Oh, and this is my horse, Petrov."

The woman smiled as she stroked Petrov, who threw back his mane proudly and whinnied happily.

"My name," she said as she stroked Petrov's snout, "is Lucinda Mary Cosic. But most call me Lucinda."

North nodded as he climbed back onto Petrov's back and grabbed his reins. "It is wonderful to meet you, Lucinda." Lucinda stepped back and smiled one more time.

Then he turned around and rode after Katharine, just glancing over his shoulder one more time.

He then felt an odd feeling, but he managed to shake it off.

…_**Wow. That was fun. TT2 helped me with this WHOOOOLLLEEE story plotline- this is only chapter one!**_

_**THERE'S A BUTTON THAT WANTS TO BE USED, AND IT IS CALLED THE REVIEW BUTTON SO MAKE IT HAPPY!**_

_**Lalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaa ahhhhhhhh!**_


	2. A Sickness?

_**Okay, Okay, I didn't update this story in, like, forever, so I will now.**_

Chapter Two: A Sickness?

"OMBRIC!" Katherine's call came out loud and clear as she and North rode back into Santoff Claussen, stomping the very crack Pitch had disappeared through that day when North first rescued the children.

The children of Santoff Claussen- Tall William, his brothers, William the Almost Youngest and William the Absolute Youngest, Fog, his sister Sascha, and Petter- dashed to meet them, William the Absolute Youngest being the first to hug onto North when he climbed off of Petrov. "North! North! What did you do? Did you do anything great? Huh? Huh?" As we can tell, the youngest William loved North dearly.

"Now, now, youngest William," Ombric came over to calm down the little boy, "I know they did have quite an adventure," he said, motioning towards a tear in North's coat.

Katherine smiled. "I cannot wait to tell you all about it! There was someone, a young woman, being attacked- by _Fearlings!" _

The children gasped. North felt a small lump form in his throat, and his face turn a little too warm for the crisp winter air. Bunnymund strode over then and there. "Well, I see you have returned?" he questioned. But he didn't wait for a response.

Ombric smiled at North and placed an arm around Katherine. "Come," he said, striding towards Big Root. "You both must be hungry after that adventure."

A nice, warm stew with potatoes, meat, and a few carrots always does a tired soul some good.

It did Katherine good- she was so tired, and the stew refreshed her head. North, however, was another story. He was staring into his stew, stirring it around absentmindedly. Ombric suddenly felt worried for his friend. "North, are you alright?" North didn't respond. "North?" Finally, Bunnymund snapped his fingers in North's ear.

North reacted with a wince as he rubbed his ear. "Ah! What was that for, Rabbit- Man?"

Bunnymund's whiskers twitched. "The name is Bunnymund, North. And I snapped my fingers close to your ear because, my friend, you are acting like a hard- boiled egg- distant and hot- headed."

That clearly didn't make any sense to Ombric or North or Katherine. None of the less, Ombric asked once again, "Is there anything wrong, North?"

North shook his head. "_Nyet," _he answered, but his cheeks were almost pink.

Ombric cocked an eyebrow. Maybe he's tired, he thought. "North, try to get a little sleep, alright?"

North nodded and stood up. He- without a word, left the room.

There was a long pause at the table shortly after North left the room. Ombric cleared his throat, hoping to break the silence. "Well, Katherine, how was your adventure?"

"Oh, it was actually quite exhausting!" She took a bite of her stew. "And we made a new friend. She's quite pretty and she's so polite."

"Hmmm, was she like a good egg? Or does she like eggs?" Bunnymund asked.

"I don't know," Katherine said, shrugging. "I suppose I could ask her later. If I see her again, at least."

"Oh?" Ombric's eyebrows raised. "Where does she live?"

Katherine looked up. "She lives in a town called…. Saint Clarkson? No…"

Ombric's eyes filled with urgency. "Clarksion?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes. Why?"

Ombric sat there, stroking his beard. He felt shocked and alarmed.

The leader of Saint Clarksion was his rival- another lost survivor of Atlantis!

Nightlight had been watching the whole dinner affair, as well as the small adventure that day. He liked Lucinda- she was so polite and gentle. And he felt North somehow liked her, too- but not the way he did.

Katherine spotted her glowing friend near the window. She saw Ombric and Bunnymund, going off to see how North was. She dashed over to the window, opened it, and waved. Nightlight waved back. "You can fly back to Saint Clarksion and check on Miss Lucinda. Please?"

Nightlight nodded, and he flew off.

_**Well, that was quite fun. I hope you've liked this chapter! Stay tuned! ; )**_


	3. Flight and Temperature

_**Hello. I am going to update, for lost time's sake. AND BECAUSE I AM IN SHEER AND DISASTARLY BORDEOM!**_

Chapter 3: Flight and Temperature

**Nightlight, being the young, **curious himself (as he often was), was swiftly flying east- towards Saint Clarksion. And the village was only the smallest bit like Santoff Claussen. It was- indeed- made by a rival that Ombric once thought dead when he was still in his youthful times in Atlantis. The wizard's name was Farlac Chrom, and he wasn't like Ombric at all. Of course, he was powerful, but- although older than Ombric- he was more foolish and corrupt and looked somewhat younger. He was once an explorer and he found Atlantis, and he learnt magic. He became greedy and hateful, and tried to steal the treasures of Atlantis. However, Ombric stopped him, and the two were rivals since.

Ombric had always forbidden anyone in his dear Santoff Claussen to take any steps near that village- except for when North and Katherine helped Lucinda, though. Nightlight liked her, as I have said before, but she was pure at heart, and warm and gentle- not to mention, very beautiful.

Nightlight flew closer to the small huts, and then- he found her. Lucinda was reading in her hut, where she lived with her Mama and Papa. Nightlight found she was safe, but he felt that this village wouldn't be for long…. He had to be prepared, just to be on the safe side. With that in mind, he soared off, into the Moonlit, cloudless sky.

**North couldn't sleep. No **matter how comfortable the bed was, North stayed awake, his head light, his pulse surprisingly fast, his cheeks warm.

There was a knocking at his door. North (Who was only wearing pants) jumped up and pulled on a loose red shirt. "Come in."

It was Ombric, Katherine, and Bunnymund. "North, sit down," Ombric told him. North did so, and Ombric felt his apprentice's forehead. "Hmm, your temperature is normal."

"But-" Bunnymund interrupted politely- "his cheeks look hotter than any of the fried- eggs I've seen." Katherine nodded. She had told Bunnymund when she pressed the back of her wrist back to North's face.

"North, maybe you're sick," she offered her suggestion, pulling her tiny hand off of his face.

Ombric shook his head. "No, if he was sick, his forehead would be hot as well."

North heaved a heavy sigh. They were talking as if he wasn`t in the room. "Well, Ombric, what else do you suppose I have? You're old and wise."

Ombric shook his head once more. "North," he replied, "tell me how else you've felt.

"I feel…" North paused. A part of him told him to tell Ombric his feelings. But the second part told him to leave it be, yet that half felt so hallow. So, North stuck with the first thoughts. "I fell kind of light headed. My pulse is strong and I could run all over Russia- at least, that's how I feel."

Of course, it hit Bunnymund on the head faster than a rotten egg, but he decided not to tell; he was curious to see what happens. Katherine and Ombric, however, decided one thing: North needed fresh air.

"North," Katherine said, "I know it's late, but what if you went searching for Pitch's scouts? And I'm sure Petrov's legs could need stretching."

Ombric nodded. "Go and check the Eastern border," he said. "That's the most -literally – shady places near Santoff Claussen."

North paused. He felt his throat develop a lump, and he suddenly felt sweat all over his palms. So, although he felt as if lead was tied to his feet, North- reluctantly agreed. "Fine," he sighed, "may you please leave me be, though, as I change into warmer clothes?"

His friends left him be, just as North pulled off his shirt.

**Katherine was back **in her room, staring out the window. She was wondering if Nightlight was okay.

As if on cue, he flew onto her windowsill, making Katherine jump. "Nightlight, you scared me!"

Nightlight just grinned mischievously. The little moonbeam in his spear seemed to glow, flickering as if he was laughing.

"Is Lucinda alright?" Katherine asked, hoping that she was indeed. Nightlight responded with a nod. The moonbeam seemed to flicker as if asking, "Where's North?"

"He just went looking for Fearling scouts….." Katherine's grey eyes widened. "In the East!"

Nightlight seemed to agree- it was kind of bad. If North was heading to the East, there was bound to be trouble.

And trouble there was to be.

_**PHEW! Well, I'm not that bored anymore. Please- I LOVE LOVE LOVE **_**LOVE **_**reviews!**_

_**Stay tuned please!**_

_**~RylanWaterbender**_


	4. A Midnight Ride and a Memory

_**How's life? I think I will type up the next chapter now.**_

_**So, if I were you, I'd grab a few tissues, because there's some kinda sad stuff in here.**_

Chapter 4: A Midnight Ride and The Strangest News

**North took a quick **glance around the boarder in the east. The eastern boarder was the most shadowy part of the boarder; a cover for Pitch or his Fearlings. Fortunately, the sword that Tsar Lunar had given him wasn't glowing a red color. But it seemed to be tugging him and Petrov a little further east. North heaved a heavy sigh and pulled his cloak around him a little tighter. _Here goes nothing, I suppose, _he thought, as he tugged on Petrov's reins and clicked his tongue.

He then realized where the enchanted sword was leading him. "Saint Clarksion!" he gasped. Petrov (eager to go into the village) started to gallop towards it. "Whoa, WHOA!" North ordered his horse, pulling tightly on the reins. Petrov responded by pulling to a sharp stop, thus making North flip off his horse. "OOF!" North sat up and glared at his horse, who snorted and proudly shook his mane.

"Hey, hey," North sighed, standing up and rubbing the back of his head, "you never give up, do you?"

Petrov responded once more with a soft neigh and a shake of his mane as North climbed back on the horse's back. "Come, now, PetroOOOOVVVV!"

Petrov had taken off in the direction of the village, and North was holding the reins for life.

**"My apprentice is** in _what_?!"

Ombric was pacing back and forth in the library when Bunnymund had come with surprising news. "This must be a trick! How can North-"

"Ombric," Bunnymund spoke with his usual calmness, his whiskers twitching ever so slightly, "I'm not playing a prank. That would be _impractical, _as impractical as a rotten egg.and I am not impractical."

"But North is so firm! How can he-"

"It's not impossible, Ombric. Besides, I believe _you _felt the same when you were younger?"

This made Ombric stop. He then recalled a memory in his mind's eye that he almost didn't want to...

**...**

_"Pendera, run! It's our only chance!" A young, handsome red haired teen boy was holding the hand of a wheat- colored haired girl with eyes as brown as a firm tree as they raced through the panicking crowd, trying to get away from their almost sunk homes._

_"Ombric, no!" The girl gripped his hand even tighter till the skin of his turned white as his Atlantean tunic, and her white Greek- style short sleeved dress under her purple cloak. "Our families...our friends... we can't leave them." Pendera looked back. The younger Ombric knew what she was thinking._

_"Pendera, NO!" He grabbed her shoulder, turning her to face him. "You'll be dead!"_

_Pendera took Ombric's hand and looked him straight in the eyes. "And you'll survive."_

_Ombric shook his head. "You're talking crazy!"_

_"I may be." She looked up at him. "But it'll be worth it. I will try and rescue them."_

_Ombric and Pendera embraced one more- and the last- time._

_"Now GO!" Pendera's hand slipped out of his as she backed away slowly._

Ombric whispered three words, three sweet words, that one wishes to hold close to their heart until they die. Do you know what those words are?

That's right.

_"I love you." He raced away as fast as his legs could allow him to; his feet feeling like lead to a tall mountain, as he watched his home- his family, his friends, the girl he loved- disappear beneath the waves. Ombric felt something warm, small, and metallic in his hand. He opened it._

**...**

**Ombric was holding** his hand open as he looked down at a small golden arm ring. A sudden sorrow fell through him like a bittersweet storm.

Bunnymund seemed to understand. "Pendera was a courageous young woman. She loved you dearly, as you loved her."

Ombric nodded. "But the idea of North being-"

"-in love is impossible is imposturous, I believe." Bunnymund held up a paw. "But he's in love, and I know that like all the eggs of the world."

"North's in love?" A new voice asked. Bunnymund and Ombric stopped and looked a pair of sleepy grey eyes.

"Katherine!" Ombric walked over to the small child. "Why are you awake?"

"Well," Katherine yawned, "I heard you and Bunnymund talking, as I wanted to ask for some water."

As Ombric conjured up some water, he had a feeling that the memory would haunt him for a long time.

**...**

_**BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! DX IT WAS SOOO HARD WRITING OMBRIC'S MEMORY!**_

_**But I will add humor somewhere in the next chapter, I promise.**_


	5. In which North's Visit brings Chaos

_**I'm doing this 'cause there's nothing better to do.**_

Chapter 5: In Which North's Visit causes Chaos

**"Where's North?"**

Nightlight looked down at Ombric, Katherine, and Bunnymund. Ombric had asked him, and Nightlight knew where North was. He started to draw a picture in the air. The moonbeam inside of Nightlight's staff flickered and pulsed.

"He's in Saint Clarksion!" Ombric gasped.

"Oh, my," sighed Bunny, "in rotten egg territory."

"And he doesn't even know it!" Katherine jumped out of bed, reaching for her dagger and coat. "Show us where he is, Nightlight!"

**North lead Petrov **outside of Saint Clarksion. "Stay there," he hissed. "I don't want you to mess up anything." North turned around and looked at the small village in front of him. "Now, where have I seen this place?"

The village was quite small, yet it had something that enchanted him. The small huts were lifted off the ground by some beams of wood- perhaps to keep wild animals out. Some people lived underground, and some lived up in the trees. One of the huts were taller than the rest, and seemed to be adorned with a few precious stones. _That must be the leader's hut, _North though to himself as he casually strode in.

The sword sheathed itself as North neared a small cooking fire- not that it smelled good, but he was cold.

Some of the villagers glanced at North, not recognizing him as their own neighbor, nor one of the villagers. As soon as North sat down near the fire, a young woman knelling by the fire, stirring something, glanced up at him. North recognized her immediately. "Lucinda!"

Lucinda smiled up at North. "What are you doing here, Mister North?"

"I- I..." North's mind went blank, and his throat went dry. "I was out for a small ride."

"At night?" Lucinda's expression changed from cheerful to confused.

"Well... Petrov's legs are quite stiff," was all North managed.

"Oh," Lucinda nodded. "Are you hungry?"

"No, thank you," North politely responded.

Lucinda nodded, then looked away for a moment. North watched her, although he had no idea why. When she looked back up at him, he ended up staring in her eyes, feeling so... _different. _Lucinda looked back up into his for a few moments, then she pulled herself back to reality. "North..."

"Have you ever heard of Santoff Claussen?"

"North," Lucinda's voice changed into a whisper, filled with fear, "if you mention that name here, especially like that, the leader will not like it- or you."

Confusion washed over North like a tsunami. "Why?"

Lucinda paused. "Well, because-"

"Lucinda!" A taller woman came striding over. She had dark hair in a bun, and grey eyes.

"Mother!" Lucinda's eyes widened.

"NORTH!" Katherine rode over on Kaliash, followed by Nightlight and Bunnymund, and lead by Ombric.

"Katherine!" North stood up.

"OMBRIC!" A strict voice yelled out. An older man raced over, his dark green robes billowing in the wind. The man had a profile of a hawk, complete with small beady eyes and slick graying hair, and a sharp beard.

"Farlac!" Ombric started to raise his staff, as well as the other wizard. Just to be safe, North's hand reached for his magic sword. Lucinda's papa- a blonde man with white and grey in it- grabbed his daughter defensively.

"What is going on here!" he yelled angrily.

"Why did you step into my village?" growled Farlac.

"And why are _you _threatening my apprentice?" snapped Ombric.

This was North's boiling point. "STOP!"

The wizards stopped arguing. All was silent.

"I came here, because... because I..." North's mind drew blank. "I was checking for Fearlings! Pitch, the Nightmare King, is on the loose!"

"The Nightmare King is only a myth," scoffed Farlac, waving a hand away. He then glared at North with his beady, dark eyes. "And why were _you,_ may I ask, talking to Miss Lucinda?"

All North could do was scowl, feeling his hand touch the hilt of his sword, his face burning with anger. Farlac glared back at Ombric. "Now, leave," he sneered, "and do not-" he glared at North harshly, as if he wanted to cut out his very soul- "come back for any reason. Ever."

North turned to walk away, but his eyes glanced over his shoulder once more, and his eyes barely met Lucinda's blue, crystal- like ones.

"Come, North," Ombric placed a hand on one of his former apprentice's broad shoulders. "We have something important to discuss." They lead North back to their home town.

**Ombric, Bunnymund and **Katherine lead North to Big Root's library and sat him down in a big, comfy arm chair. "Alright," North sighed, leaning back in his chair, "what's going on?"

Bunny's whiskers twitched. "That depends," he answered, "what you think, Mister North. So, what do you think?"

North snickered. "Maybe you want to ask my opinion on chocolate."

Ombric, Bunnymund, and Katherine's expressions remained solemn. "Not exactly, North," Katherine sighed.

Ombric looked down at North. What he said next made North's heart leap to his throat. "Mister North," he said quietly, as if the walls had ears, "we all think you are in love."

_**Okay, okay, I admit, not my best work, but still, my brain feels a little fried! Hope ya like it. HAPPY EASTER!**_


	6. All A Joke?

**Chapter 6: All A Joke?**

**North stared up** at his friends- his old, wise wizard teacher; a giant, intellectual Pooka; and a sweet, young girl- from where he was sitting. That's when North broke the silence. "Ha!" he laughed, standing up, slapping his wizard teacher, who ended rubbing his now bruised arm. "In love! That's funny, Ombric! You are joking!"

Ombric, Bunnymund, and Katherine looked solemnly serious.

North paused and looked at them. "Yo- you aren't kidding?"

They all shook their head, still looking serious.

North took off his Russian fur hat and swept his dark brown hair back. "This is some kind of joke."

"No, it is not," Bunnymund stepped foreword, his whiskers twitching ever slightly, "we are as serious as any good egg, North."

"It's not impossible, North, to fall in love," Ombric spoke quietly, sincerely.

"You see, my friend," Bunnymund spoke in a patient, firm voice, "you are in the middle of a scrambled situation. You have fallen-" his whiskers gave a twitch- "for one that belongs to an enemy village."

North shook his head. "No, Bunnymund, I am _not _in love, or ever _will _be." He stood up. "I am going upstairs," he sighed, before walking to his room.

Ombric shook his head and sighed. "Poor North," he muttered.

Well, a disaster would happen- and it did, the very next night.

_**Sorry for the delay, guys. And sorry this was short- yes I am keeping you on edge. So, please, feel free to muddle and mess and guess with the mystery on your hands, while I plan the next chapter.**_


	7. In Which Lucinda Talks with her Parents

_**Okay, it's been a while- I'm sorry, stress at school, final projects, final exams- WHY ARE THERE FINAL EXAMS AT THE END OF SCHOOL AFTER A STATEWIDE TEST?! UUUGH!**_

_**Sorry, had to get that out of my system. Someone asked me to put in a little of this problem in Lucinda's eyes. Here we go!**_

Chapter 7:In Which We Discover What Lucinda was Thinking

**"Mother!" Lucinda was in **her family's library. "Why were you coming out there? I was perfectly alright!"

Lucinda's father, Demetri- who was sitting in a chair by the hearth- looked up at his daughter. Lucinda may look delicate, he thought, but she's got my spirit.

Her mother, Alena, looked back at her daughter. "We don't know who... who... _that man _was." She shuddered. "He would've hurt you."

"He rescued me!"

Demetri's eyebrows cocked. "How?"

"He rescued me back in the woods! I-"

_"Lucinda Maria Cosic!" _Her mother's bright eyes widened, a spot of red flushed her cheeks. "You went into the woods?!" Alena sighed, flopped back into her chair, and rubbed her temples. "Why, darling?"

Lucinda sighed and stared at her mother. "I've heard stories of Santoff Clau-"

"Dear, you tried to go into there when you were nine!" Her father sighed.

Lucinda looked down at her father- the man who had raised her, taught her everything she'd known- and felt a twang of pity... he looked so tired. "I tried to go back earlier today... I-" Her voice shifted to a voice to only where Alena could barely hear it and where Demetri could hear- "I actually _saw _it. The village was so..." She took in a breath, thinking of her next words.

Demetri questioned, "Magical?"

"Yes!" Lucinda nodded. "Very enchanted. more beautiful than this village." She stood up, leaving her parents to ponder over this. "I'm going to bed now."

"Wait. Lucinda..." Alena walked to her daughter and touched her slender shoulder. Lucinda turned around, only to get a hug from her mother. "I love you very much, dear, and all I want is for you to be safe."

A smile passed her lips, which made Lucinda look more than beautiful- she looked radiant. "I love you both to, you and Papa." She hugged her mother back. Her mother pulled back, still gripping her daughter's shoulders. "Go and get some sleep."

As Lucinda turned to walk off, her mother questioned, "He's very handsome, isn't he?"

"Hmm?"

"The man who rescued you."

North filled Lucinda's mind again- his slightly disheveled hair; his gentle strong arm when he helped her off of Petrov; his sword skill; his enchanting blue eyes...

"Yes," Lucinda's heart pounded. "He's very dapper, and very kind- hearted." She went upstairs to bed, only to discover that when she climbed into bed, she couldn't sleep...

_**Awww yeah! That was fun.**_

_**Whoever wants me to update, raise your hand.**_

_**Bless your awesomeness. If you coughed, sneezed, or fell asleep during this chapter, bless you.**_


	8. Results may Vary

_**WHEW! I am sooo bored! Oh, well. Enjoy this chapter!**_

**Chapter 8: Results may Vary…**

**No matter how much **he tossed and turned, North couldn't sleep. He rubbed his forehead, and- in surprise- drew his hand back. "How am I sweating? In the dead of winter, too…" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He strode over to the window and stared up at the silvery orb up in the sky. "What's wrong with me, Man In Moon? If only you could tell me…." He sat back down onto his bed, still staring up at the Moon, deep in thought. Those thoughts were harshly interrupted by a frantic knocking. "Come in."

Ombric burst in, red- faced and panicked. "NORTH!"

"What?"

"NORTH!"

"What?"

"NORTH!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh. You're awake." Ombric blushed of embarrassment. "Well, Clarksion is being attacked by Fearling men!"

"Why should we help?" North looked up at Ombric. "They're an enemy village."

"Yes," Ombric's reply dropped like a rock. "But _they _are not the enemy. Pitch is, and he is attacking a harmless, practically defenseless village."

North let out a sigh, stood up, and went for his closet. "Alright, alright."

"Are you sure this is for Lucinda?" Ombric's brow cocked. North slowed the process in pulling on his coat. "I believe it is because your feelings are blocking and clouding your actions." Ombric grinned, his mustache now spinning. "You like her, don't you?"

"Shut up." North grabbed his sword and walked out at a quick pace.

**When the heroes of **Santoff Claussen reached the village, they could not believe their eyes.

The town was in ruins- huts were burnt and torn down. There was no living soul. Some were turned to glass. Ombric bent to a small glass figure. Nightlight's eyes widened and he dashed to one hut not to far from where they currently were. A hint of a delicate hand stuck out. Panic filled North's mind. _Oh, no. Oh no oh no oh no…. _

"Lucinda!" North raced to Nightlight's side and tried to help him lift some of the wood off. Nightlight huffed a breath of tiredness.

But something pulsed through North, something that would not allow him to stop. In one movement, he lifted the giant wooden beam off of the limp body. Ombric stood there in surprise. Nightlight was agape, Katherine's eyes were huge, and Bunnymund had not one hint of emotion on his face. "Well," was all he said, "suddenly strong, I see."

North ignored him as he lifted he limp body of a young woman- the same one he and Katherine had rescued earlier the day before.

"Lucinda! Lucinda, wake up." North held her carefully. Lucinda did wake up- and slapped North. "Ow!"

"N-Nicholas… Nightmare men… my- my home…." She fell unconscious once more.

_**OKAY DO NOT WORRY! I will give another character more lines in the next chapter- I just love these dramatic love stories that have action involved… WHY.**_

_**Anyone want to say something about my story or me- kiss me, hug me, throw me off a cliff, all three- I do NOT care. But I am a girl, so please be wise in what you say… OR I WILL DISCOVER WHERE YOU LIVE AND THROW PIE AT YOUR HOUSE Haha. Joking!**_


	9. The last survivour?

_**So, I hope you are enjoying this story so far... and I hope I kept you on edge long enough.**_

**Chapter 9: A New Home**

**The first thing Lucinda **heard when she drifted slowly back to consciousness was the voice of a little boy: "She's pretty."

Another voice- this time of a little girl- said, "William the Absolute Youngest, you'd better step back, in case she wakes up."

Lucinda's vision was blurry, and she could barely make out the shapes of a wall, a door, and a few children, standing around her. She let out a soft _ooooohhh..._

The little girl gasped. "She's waking up!" She stuck her head out the window. "MISTER BUUUNYYYYMMMUUUNNNDDD!" The other children covered their ears. "Sascha!" The tallest boy laughed. He looked down at Lucinda, who found herself wincing. "Oh, she's awake now."

A tall, completely standing rabbit- yes, that's right, _rabbit_- walked in. Not bounced, not bounded- _walked. _"Ah, Miss Lucinda." Lucinda's mouth dropped open. The tall rabbit- man seemed slightly amused as he held up his paw to silence her. "Yes, I can talk. I am a Pooka."

Lucinda's cheeks burnt hot with embarrassment. After a moment, she found her voice again. "Um... it's a... a pleasure to meet you, Mr.-?"

"-Bunnymund. E. Aster Bunnymund to be in fact." He gently urged Lucinda to lay back. "Now-" he held out some chocolate- "Eat this."

Lucinda blinked. She tried to move her hand, only to find it burned like fire. Something flashed through her mind: a man that seemed to be made of evil and darkness, actually seeing him, yelling of her parents, fire... _No, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO _-

Her jaw and injured arm met the floor. "Ow!" Almost all at once, the children ran to help her. But Bunnymund was the first one there to help her back in bed.

"Eat." He helped her put the chocolate in her mouth, and made her swallow. It was actually very worth swallowing. For one thing, it's flavor was the best she had ever tasted, and her arm suddenly felt better. "Now, you should be feeling better within the hour, Miss Lucinda."

_Well, that's good. _Lucinda felt relieved. _The sooner I get better, the sooner I- _

"I am afraid you may never go back home." Bunnymund's voice was surprisingly calm.

"Why?"

"You are the last survivor."

It hit Lucinda like a rock. If she was alone, she would be sobbing so hard. "W-well, can you at- at least tell me wh-"

"You are in Santoff Claussen." The Pooka's whiskers didn't bother to twitch.

"And we're here, too!" The same little boy who Lucinda heard speak first jumped up and down. "Oh." He stopped. "My name is William the Absolute Youngest. This is Fog, Petter, Sascha, William the Almost Youngest, and Tall William, my brothers."

"Santoff Claussen?" Lucinda sat up slowly, hoping to not hurt her arm and to make sure she heard the name right. That's when she noticed she was in her dress and stockings. Her dress was a little ripped and tattered and burnt, and her stockings were a little torn as well.

Her sleeve was ripped, showing a nasty burn on her arm, which was somehow disappearing. Slowly, but fading or healing or... "What was in that chocolate that is making me better?"

"It's just enchanted chocolate, dear girl." Bunnymund lightly pushed the children out the door.

William the Almost Youngest turned around for a moment, before a satisfied look swept across his face. "Yep. North told us about you."

"Oh, really?" Lucinda smiled.

"He was right. You really are be-"

"Okay, William the Almost Youngest," Bunnymund urged the little boy out the door, leaving Lucinda to her thoughts.

_**Okay, I had fun!**_


	10. A New Home

_**Okay, big news: I won't be here ALL next week. Plus a day or two.**_

_**So, enjoy this story. **_

**Chapter 10: A New Home**

**Lucinda was awoken to **a bright light streaming through her window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, vision blurred with sleepiness. _Was it all- the giant Pooka ...the children and... North- just a dream? If it was, then that was one long, painful dream. _She stood weakly and started to walk to her window, when she noticed the tear in her sleeve, and a bruise against her skin. _So it wasn't a dream after all! If it wasn't, then... what about my home... my family? _She raced to the window and pushed it open, ignoring the numbness in her leg.

The sun was in the middle of the biggest trees Lucinda had ever seen. Children were running around, playing tag and hide- and- seek, using machines... the same children Lucinda had met earlier. The adults were walking around, chatting and laughing, watching the children play. It was the most beautiful village Lucinda had seen... then again, she had only laid eyes on this village twice before actually seeing it from the inside. Santoff Claussen was much different than the now, non- existing Saint Clarksion. A smile crept across her face. Almost immediately, she went to get her coat.

**...**

**North smiled down at **the children as they re- played the Battle of the Earth's Core. This time, Tall William (who was playing as Bunnymund) came sooner than usual. Of course, North knew the rest: Katherine and Nightlight escape from their lead prison; Pitch sees the locket Katherine was holding and disappears; North falls from the wound Pitch gives him; Bunnymund heals him. Now, this was a peacetime. Pitch may never return again. He continued carrying his material for swords towards Big Root-

"OOF!" He bumped into someone. At once, they started talking at the same time.

"I- I'm sorry-" The other person began.

"No, let me." North started to pick up a few pieces that had fallen. That's when he saw who he had bumped into. "Lucinda!" He stood up quickly.

"North!" She picked up the last piece and stood up as well.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Well, a little bit. Not completely." She dropped the metal she was holding. At the very same time, the two squatted down to get it, and as they reached for the metal, their hands touched. Slowly, their eyes met. "What kind of metal... is this?"

"Sapphire." North's voice was quiet and gentle. Lucinda gave him a confused look. "I- I mean... asteroid." He gripped the metal and stood, just as she stood up. there was an awkward silence between the two.

"Mr. North!" William the Almost Youngest raced over, the other children following right behind. "Did ya meet Miss Lucinda yet?"

"Yes, I have." North smiled._ When he smiles like that, _Lucinda thought, _his eyes lights up. What did I just say? _She shut the thoughts out of her mind.

"She's nice, isn't she?" Fog was saying.

North's response was, "Yes, she is."

Sascha piped up, "Don't forget about lovely! She _is _beautiful, Mr. North-" the little girl smiled up at Lucinda "- just like you said."

"Oh?" Lucinda looked over at North, her brow cocked. North's eyes met hers and he quickly turned around. "I'll be at Big Root." He walked inside.

Lucinda smiled down at the children in front of her. "So, is this my new home?"

"Do you like it her?" Petter asked.

Lucinda paused as she looked around it. It was the village she had longed to visit, ever since she'd heard of it- even if the rumors were not so good. She'd seen through the lies, and now, she was here.

"I love it here."


End file.
